Reservations For Two
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: In which Misha has a hellish day ending with a reservation mix up forcing him and Sebastian to share a room for the night RPS


Title: Reservations For Two

Pairing: Sebastian Roche/Misha Collins

Summary: In which Misha has a hellish day ending with a reservation mix up forcing him and Sebastian to share a room for the night

Notes: for a prompt on the SPN-kink meme

www. spnkink - meme. livejournal. com .?thread=15491889#t15491889

This is my first foray back into RPS in almost 3 years, and my first time in the Supernatural fandom, but this prompt was just too perfect to pass up, so I gave it a try.

* * *

Misha was in Hell, he was sure of it in fact, there just wasn't another explanation.

Hell didn't include fire and brimstone, then again, Crowley had dealt with that interior fault, for the record, Hell wasn't a never ending line of doom either.

No, Hell was Misha's life, well at least today.

Hell was oversleeping and scrambling to pack while that stupid phone rang every few minutes, Jared judging by the ringtone, but that was literally just the beginning of Hell, the gates if you would. No, waking up late, scratch that, waking up late to find out that there was only decafe left in the lobby just added to the knot of tension forming at the base of Misha's neck. Throw in rushing to the airport, nearly missing his flight and having to deal with a very handsy TSA agent before even boarding the plane and Misha was prepared to go postal. And boy did the punches just keep coming as he went to track down his seat, a middle one, not normally bad, but then this was a seat in between an extremely hungover Jensen and Richard who had apparently chugged three red bulls, so yea this middle seat would be his lava front condo in Hell. Then there was Jared, the giant of a man who found a way to entertain himself through the five hour flight, unfortunately that meant that Misha couldn't even doze on the flight, not with Jolly Green Giant kicking the back of his chair like the overgrown infant he was. And the cherry on top of this sundae of doom, his iPod died somewhere over Idaho.

_This_ was Hell.

Tired, more than a little irritated, and simply wanting to bathe, Misha just wanted to get his room key and snooze until the blasted mandatory breakfast tomorrow.

But as they say, when it rains, it pours, and life just wasn't pulling any punches today for Misha.

Dragging his suitcase into the hotel lobby, Misha trudged to the counter only to find Sebastian was standing there waving a key around frantically looking more than a little exasperated.

"No, no, no, you don't understand. I didn't make a joint reservation. I just ordered the one room."

The small woman on the other side of the counter shook her head "I'm sorry Mr. Roche, but I have it right here," she spoke tapping the computer screen. "It says here that you and a Mr. Collins ordered a room with a King sized bed."

Misha's eyes widened as he heard his name and realized the situation. "Excuse me ma'am, there's been a mistake. I'm Misha Collins, and I know I didn't make that reservation. I specifically ordered one room, just for me, no joint reservations."

Smiling wanly the woman shook her head "I'm sorry sir, but I don't have that on file."

Sighing Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, "well can we just rent another room?"

Turning back to the computer screen the woman made a few clicks on the keyboard, eyes scanning the screen before looking back to the expectant men, "no, I'm afraid not. We're all booked up right now, but we can send up a cot if you'd like?"

Misha groaned, "Fucking fantastic," he grumbled turning away from the counter.

"Yes fine, whenever a room opens up, please contact us ok?"

"I will sir; again I'm so sorry for the mess up. We can give you a discount for tonight's stay in exchange for the mistake."

Sliding over a visa card Sebastian gave a slight nod "thanks."

Misha frowned, this day just kept getting better.

"Here you go Meesh," Sebastian spoke as he slid the spare room key over the counter.

"I'm not sleeping on that cot."

"'s fine, I'll take it tonight."

Grabbing the key Misha left without another word. Well at least he had that going for him, if he was forced to sleep on that ratty mattress, he would not be held accountable for his snappy responses to the questions; really it was better for everyone involved.

Pocketing his card Sebastian took off after the younger actor. While the situation was a little less than desirable, Sebastian would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the prospect of sharing a room with Misha, cot be dammed.

* * *

Sebastian watched as Misha exited the bathroom toweling off his hair as he moved across the room towards the bed, "do you want to talk about it Meesh?"

Towel discarded Misha raised his head to glare at Sebastian, blue eyes flashing dangerously. "No, I don't Seb. I've been through Hell today, and I'd very much like to just sleep if that's ok with you."

Feeling his cheeks burn bright red, Sebastian nodded "right, sorry, I'll just – uh set up my cot then."

Toeing off his shoes, Misha crawled under the covers tugging the blanket to his chin as he flicked the lights off.

The faint groan of springs permeated the room as Sebastian tugged the sheet back as he slipped underneath the thin covering. The cot was less than pleasing. The mattress smelled musty, like old mothballs, and was stiff from disuse, making an infernal squeaking with every miniscule shift Sebastian made. Yes tomorrow was going to be a field day of aches and pains, but if Misha was happy well then perhaps it wasn't a complete lost cause.

Tugging the thin sheet closer, Sebastian forced his eyes closed. He wasn't tired, not by a long shot, he was quite used to running on a measly 2 or 3 hours, but Misha looked absolutely burned out and in dire need for some sleep, so he was content to call it an early night, even if he just laid here looking at the ceiling for a few hours.

Counting sheep was supposed to help you sleep right? Well at any rate it was worth a shot, and definitely beat staring at the plaster like it held the answers to the universe.

_1, 2, 3_… somewhere around 217, the darndest thing happened. The heater that had happily been pumping warm air into the room made a clanking sound and soon came to a sputtering halt effectively cutting off the stream of warmth and allowing the natural coolness to seep in from the window.

_Bugger._

Shifting further into the mattress, Sebastian pulled the sheet closer trying to conserve what little heat he had accumulated from the thin cloth. It wasn't enough, and soon the little heat he had dissipated and he found himself shivering slightly as he tried to warm up.

Sighing Misha rolled over reaching for the lamp, pushing himself up to look at Sebastian's huddled mass under the sheet, he patted the mattress beside him, "get in."

Sebastian looked caught off guard from the order and lifted his head blinking owlishly, "what?"

Rolling his eyes Misha shrugged, "well I'm not going to have you freeze on my watch, imagine what Kripke would say if he knows I allowed one of his reoccurring stars to freeze to death? Besides, the bed is big enough anyway, so get in," he reiterated pulling back the covers as he spoke.

Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Sebastian quickly bound over to the bed trying to trap in as much heat as possible. "Thanks," he whispered pulling up the covers to his chin.

"Just keep those cold feet away from me."

"Right, of course."

Snuggling into his pillow Sebastian resumed his counting; this time, sleep came a lot faster.

* * *

Misha felt warm, almost too warm, but edging closer to pleasing than discomfort, so he didn't think twice about the feeling. He felt as if his entire body was wrapped in a soothing presence, but that wasn't right, hadn't the heater broke last night?

The heater! And Sebastian…_fuck_, he'd told Sebastian to get under the covers with him last night. Eyes snapping open Misha looked down and Jesus fucking Christ on a cracker, there was a tanned, very manly, arm thrown over his waist, fingers lightly brushing along his lower abdomen.

_Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck!_ Misha's brain was screaming bloody murder at him for doing something so stupid! It's not like he was upset at Sebastian for this, quite the reverse, he was upset at himself for wanting this so badly.

Hell, it hadn't been the first time he'd thought about feeling himself embraced by Sebastian in this manner, but that's just it, they'd all been thoughts. He was used to Sebastian and his brotherly hugs, or the occasional grope, and flirty gestures, but that was just Sebastian he did that to everyone, and truth be told Misha wanted more, but he wasn't stupid. The second Sebastian woke up he would no doubt make some raunchy comment about finding themselves in such a compromising position, but that's all it would be, a simple comment and then they'd move apart and the incident would be pushed away.

Misha didn't want that, didn't think he could handle it at any rate either. He needed to put some distance between them before Sebastian woke up, and the shit hit the fan.

Moving forward a little, Misha wriggled in Sebastian's hold trying to get free without waking the older actor. He wasn't all that successful, his wriggling only caused the hold to tighten, and damn wasn't that Murphy's fucking Law for you?

He gave one more attempt at freeing him from the grip Sebastian had on him, but this time when he moved his hips he felt an unmistakable pressure at his back. _Fuck._

Just great, now awkwardness would be added to this whole mix. Misha sighed closing his eyes as he tried to think of a way to extract himself from the octopus hold Sebastian had when he heard the low groan just behind him.

Stilling Misha waited for the moment that Sebastian woke up and inevitably pulled away in shock. It never came.

Instead a murmured "Meesh" fell past the actor's lips and lazily he rolled his hips rutting against Misha.

Eyes the size of saucers, Misha turned his head slightly to see if Sebastian was awake and actually just fucking with him, but when he saw closed eyelids and parted lips in return Misha couldn't fight the smile stretching across his face.

Sebastian was dreaming, he was dreaming of him.

Rocking back against Sebastian, Misha was rewarded with a low groan as the actor bucked up slightly harder than before.

"Misha, want you," Sebastian murmured, his voice heavy with sleep.

Rubbing his thumb over Sebastian's hand still holding him in place, Misha smiled "want you too, Seb."

The body behind him went rigid and Misha cringed realizing that Sebastian was now awake.

"Oh Hell, Meesh, I'm sorry," Sebastian exclaimed pulling back and running a hand over his face. "I didn't mean anything by it, I'm just naturally clingy, ya know?"

Rolling over to look Sebastian in the eye Misha smirked, "that's a pity; I was kind of hoping you did in fact mean it."

Sebastian gulped looking at Misha, "what?"

"It wasn't a lie Seb, I want you too."

To prove his point, Misha brought a hand up to cup Sebastian's cheek as he leaned forward placing a kiss to those lips. It was feather light, a tease if anything, and Sebastian found himself leaning forward to delve deeper, but Misha was breaking the contact, pulling back and smiling at him.

"So, was that proof enough for you?"

Lunging forward Sebastian kissed Misha hard, tongue darting forward he attacked the younger man's mouth with enthusiasm as he tried to put everything he felt in to that one kiss. Pulling back he whispered "I've wanted you for so long," placing another needy kiss to slightly swollen ones he pulled back "never knew you wanted it too," another light kiss "would have done something sooner."

Misha smiled against Sebastian's mouth "breakfast isn't for another two hours, you still can…do something that is."

Grinning Sebastian rolled Misha over to lay flat on his back as he moved in between his legs. Rolling his hips in a way that should be considered sinful, Sebastian moved a hand to the front of Misha's boxers, "oh I intend to darling."

Bucking up into the prone hand, Misha smirked back "is that right?"

Nodding Sebastian dipped his head nuzzling against the crook of Misha's neck. Nipping softly at the skin there he began to rock against Misha, "quite."

Dipping his hand beneath the boxer band, Sebastian playfully stroke Misha urging him to full attention, "Have you got any lube?"

Misha groaned bucking into Sebastian's hand, "there's lotion in the top dresser drawer."

Reaching over to the dresser Sebastian pulled open the drawer rooting around for the bottle of lotion. Pulling out the bottle triumphantly, he moved back to sit on his heels pulling down Misha's boxers. Coating his fingers in a liberal amount of lotion, Sebastian bent down taking Misha in his mouth as he lightly fingered the actor's entrance.

Pushing in a finger slowly, Sebastian smirked at the gasp he heard from overhead as Misha reached out grabbing a hand full of blonde locks.

Sebastian licked a long strip down the shaft before pulling back and moving his tongue teasingly over the tip. He gently sucked moving to engulf Misha fully, relaxing his throat as he took in more. It'd been awhile since he last did this, but it was almost like riding a bike, a very slutty bike that saw you with your feet in the air instead of pedals, but the mechanics were pretty much the same.

Cheeks hollowing, Sebastian hummed as his tongue moved along the underside, his finger thrusting into Misha to add extra stimulation. Soon one finger morphed to two, and as he bobbed between Misha's parted thighs, a third finger was added.

Misha squirmed slightly, panting as he thrust up into the warm confines of Sebastian's mouth.

"God Seb," Misha slurred, rocking his hips upwards, "feels so good."

Coming off Misha with a loud popping sound, Sebastian licked at the spit dribbling on his lip and smirked, "'s gonna feel a lot better in a second."

Whining at the loss of warmth around him, Misha looked up at Sebastian blinking through a daze. Pushing himself back on those three fingers, he threw his head back arching off the bed, "stop talking and fuck me Seb or I'll do it for you."

Sebastian chuckled, "you're quite feisty aren't you?"

Pulling out his fingers Sebastian grabbed the lotion bottle to lube up, but got a surprise when Misha pounced on him instead moving to straddle him as he wrestled the bottle away.

"You have no idea," he smirked as he poured lotion on his hand. Reaching behind him, he quickly slicked up Sebastian, before guiding himself downwards. Gasping at the feel of being stretched, Misha paused for a moment after he'd impaled himself on Sebastian to catch his breath.

"God, Meesh, so tight, perfect."

Rolling his hips, Misha was delighted to hear the soft whining pass through Sebastian's lips. Grinding down against Sebastian, Misha started up a nearly brutal rhythm as he worked himself on the man's throbbing erection.

Heels digging into the bed, Sebastian moved his hands to grip Misha as he began thrusting upwards in time with each of Misha's ministrations.

Head tossed back Misha was gasping, letting out a slew of curses as he swiveled his hips angling just right so that with each downward thrust Sebastian brushed against his prostate. "Yes, right there," Misha moaned as he rocked against Sebastian, his hand moving to grip his straining erection.

Releasing one hand from its perch on Misha's hips, Sebastian reached down to wrap his fingers over Misha's. Stroking in time with each thrust he moved his thumb to swipe over the head of Misha's cock, smearing precum down his length.

Gasping Misha bucked into the contact, feeding off the sensation of touch and stimulation coming from each new thrust. Hips stuttering their movement, Misha felt his orgasm take hold; the heat in the pit of his stomach growing as he felt his body tense, his seed spilling over his hand and Sebastian's stomach.

Sebastian groaned feeling Misha tighten around him, thrusting through Misha's orgasm, he felt his own overtake him and he came with a choked off cry of "Misha" as he came inside his costar.

Body going slack, Misha moved feeling Sebastian slip out, as he leaned forward draping his body over Sebastian. Pressing a kiss to the older actor's jaw, Misha snuggled his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck, eyes fluttering shut.

Arms moving to encircle Misha, Sebastian ducked his head to place a kiss atop unruly sweat dampened locks. Fingers lightly running over heated flesh, the French actor smiled "perhaps we should room together more often."

Misha laughed, muffled by Sebastian's chest, as he gave a slight nod in agreement.

* * *

"Mr. Roche? Yes, this is Diana, from the front counter; we're calling to let you know that we have another room open if either you or Mr. Collins would like to take it."

Jared stood leaning against the counter smiling expectantly as he watched the woman nod as she listened to the response.

"Uh-huh, well I see, ok then, well I'll put the room back out for renting."

Jared grinned doing a fist pump as he watched Diana hang up the phone.

"Well, what's the verdict," he asked slyly.

"They've decided to keep the room; he sounded rather happy about it actually."

Pushing across a hundred dollar bill, Jared winked "thanks again Di, for losing that reservation."

Hand covering the bill Diana smiled warmly "what reservation?"

Laughing Jared shook his head "exactly!"


End file.
